


Night Visit

by KionKat



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Other, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: Draco visits you in your dorm.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021753
Kudos: 72





	Night Visit

You sat silently in your dorm, pacing back and forth. Your mind was filled with worries. You had pissed Malfoy off in class today. You had outshined him, proving him wrong to Slughorn. Malfoy got snickered at. He had pulled you aside after class, grasping your wrist and whispering; "You'll regret that, kitten."

You weren't dating Malfoy, not really. You hated each other. But that made making out all the sweeter, the dry humping and hand jobs extra hot. You hadn't really had sex. You had begun to grow apart as the year went on.

You stopped dead in your tracks as you heard your door open. You yelped, frantically searching for your wand. It was on your end table. Instead, you backed away as the larger, masculine figure approached you.

"How did you get in?" You whimpered, trying to hide yourself from him by covering your face.

"Not important, is it?" He purred. He stood over you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. You felt yourself relax. His smell and warmth comforted you, though you would never tell him. "Its just important that I'm here..."

He grabbed you, bending you over your bed. You gasped, but submissively opened him. He undid his belt, using it to tie your hands behind your back. You struggled, but that made him pull it tighter. "You can't get out of punishment, you little tease. You know you deserve it." He whispered to you, pulling down your pants.

You blushed as he ran his hands over your ass. You felt vulnerable and exposed. You had both played before but something about this felt... different.

"If you make a single noise, I'll make it worse." He growled, before harshly spanking you.

You clenched your teeth, a pathetic squeak escaping your lips. Your ass stung violently. He really didn't hold back, not this time. You leaned your head back, trying to look up at him with your watery eyes. Instead of gaining sympathy, you got another swift spank.

You whined, but did your best to not cry out. He continued, spanking you again, and again until your cheeks glowed red. You had began to cry, whimpering and biting into the blanket to stay quiet. He gently ran his hands over the red, hand shaped marks, pressing into them.

"That's really hot..." he purred. "Do you feel high and mighty now? "

You shook your head. "No... no..." you whispered. He grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling your face up.

"I can't hear you. Tell me who you belong to." He growled, using his other hand to grab your throat.

"You, daddy!" You gasped, a little louder than you intended. Blush covered your face, but he seemed to find it hot.

"I don't know if you do yet, kitten. I haven't really fucked you...made you mine..." He kissed your neck, sucking on it. He unzipped his pants, his hard cock pressing against your ass. "I think it's about time daddy really made you his."

You felt a wave of excitement wash over you. You pressed back up against him, whining. "Please make me yours, daddy..."

He didn't need more than that. He covered your mouth with one hand, positioning himself with the other. He slowly pressed into you, letting out a soft, surprised moan. You breathed hard, shaking as he started to fuck you. Your mouth was covered, and the only noises you could make were muffled moans and pathetic whines. You couldn't struggle, your hands still bound, but you didn't really want to.

His thrusts were intense, passionate, and almost animal. Like a beast needing to mate. You weren't much better; drooling as he thrusted his large cock inside you.

"You look like a bitch in heat, my little whore." He growled, biting your ear lobe. You winced. "You're mine, I own your body. This (pussy/ass) is mine to fuck."

He removed the hand from your mouth. He paused, untying your hands. He pointed to the bed, not needing to speak for you to obey him. You laid on the bed, legs spread obediently for him. He stripped himself of his clothes before crawling on top of you. He put his cock inside you again, pinning you down by your wrists as he fucked you.

He looked down at you with lustful, soft eyes. He pressed his forehead against yours, looking deeply into your eyes as he fucked you. "Fuck... fuck... you feel so good..." he panted. You were excited by the praise. You wrapped your legs around him, begging him for deeper and closer thrusts. He let out a primal moan, sweat beading down his forehead.

He grabbed your legs, pushing them into you as he fucked you. You covered your mouth, moaning into it. "That's such a tight fit...fuck...I really want to cum inside you..." he growled, watching his cock slide in and out of you. He seemed to be entranced, almost fully pulling out of you before thrusting all the way into you.

"Don't cum in me...you're not...using a con-ah!" You gasped as he started fucking you roughly again. He wrapped a hand around your throat.

"I'm going to cum inside your (pussy/ass)." He stated. "I want to fill you up with my cum, make you really mine."

You moaned, using one of your hands to (rub your clit/stroke your cock) as he fucked you, feeling closer and closer the more he spoke.

He seemed to unravel more and more, until he couldn't hold back his own moans. He kissed your neck, huffing into your ear.

"Fuck...(y/n)…" he groaned. "I love you..."

It must have been an accident, because he immediately paused mid stroke. He seemed embarrassed, trying to figure out how to take it back. You blinked up at him.

You grabbed his face. "I love you too, Draco...It's okay..." you whispered.

He struggled to speak, but instead decided to begin thrusting again, pressing his body against yours. It felt less like punishment, and more sensual as he fucked you, holding you in his arms.

"Fuck...I love you...your body is mine...no one else can have you, understand?" He seemed to be mostly talking to himself, but you nodded rapidly and agreement. He wrapped a hand around your throat, digging his nails into your neck. It was so rough, you were worried it might bruise. "I fucking mean it. You're mine."

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" You gasped, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over you.

It felt like a full minute as you came around his cock. He continued to fuck you, almost drenched in sweat. You were both drenched. Neither of you cared. It felt right, like you were meant to be here, like he were to melt into you.

"I'm so close...I'm so close..." he panted, burying his cock inside you with more thrust. His warm cum filled your insides. He panted heavily, not moving as he regained himself.

He finally pulled out, cum dripping out of you. He laid next to you. Much to your surprise, he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into him. You nuzzled into his neck, relaxing as he tightly clung to you. It was as if he was afraid to let go.

"You're mine, right?" He whispered, breath slightly shaky. You nodded kissing him on the cheek. "Good..."

"You really love me?" You asked quietly. He blushed, hugging you to his chest.

"Maybe."


End file.
